Taken
by CielLover
Summary: One night a lone netsaver is walking home when suddenly an unthinkable act happens, he gets taken. Everyone is on a mad hunt in search of him, but are they already too late? Will include OOC and some yaoi getting increasingly hard. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: One night a lone netsaver is walking home when suddenly an unthinkable act happens, he gets taken. Everyone is on a mad hunt in search of him, but are they already too late? Will include OOC and some yaoi getting increasingly hard. Enzan and Netto are both around 15/16 years old. Time is before BN 6. May or may not have a pleasant ending.

"Bye boys, have a safe trip home!"

A middle-aged with eyes covered by round glasses. His brown hair is spiked upwards with no set pattern. He waved towards two young boys whom were walking to the black night. One was a bandana wearing brunette wearing black shorts with a yellow side stripe. Over top was an orange vest with a plain white long sleeve shirt. The boy next to him was close to the same age but slightly taller. His pants are green with a camo pattern. He wore an open thin red vest, underneath was a black shirt with black trimming. His hair was similar to an eggshell pattern. On top was white which reached just about his ears while black peeked out from under reaching to his shoulders.

They were silently walking along side each other. Until the brunette decided to speak up.

"So, Enzan, how's everything going with you?"

The boy sighed and responded coldly,

"Just peachy."

"Oh, I can't tell if you're be sarcastic or not!"

The brown haired boy put his hands behind his head and laughed. The other older male stopped his movements and froze in place.

"No Hikari everything is going fabulous! I just love acting moody around you."

"Hey, now I know that's sarcasm!"

Both boys faced each other and laughed and continued their walk home.

"Anyway, to answer your prior question seriously, everything is just getting worse, but that's all I really want to say."

'Hikari' also known as Netto, had been starting to get closer and closer to Enzan. Enzan would now consider him a companion. They started walking home together everyday. Netto started learning about Enzan's current family life, which is as deep as he could get. There topic was about how well Enzan got along with his father. Though Netto notices when he tries to get too deep, Enzan will start to shake and get really angry. He felt it was best left alone.

The rest of the trip was silent. Slowly the two boys reached Netto's home.

"Bye Netto, see you later I guess."

"Bye Enzan, are you sure you want to walk home all by yourself, it's not quite safe."  
The boy waved his hand at his comment,

"I'll be fine, I just want to clear my head some, but thanks for your concern."

Enzan turned his back to Netto starting his journey home.

"Please call when you get home! There are creepy gangs hanging around the city!"

"Good-bye Netto!"

•••

Enzan continued his trip to his house when he started to hear noises from the alleyway. He started to pace slightly faster, but not in a panicked way.

Suddenly he heard a voice. "Hey pretty boy, wanna come over and play with us."

A man slurred his words as he staggered over to Enzan, wrapping his arm over his shoulder.

"I suggest if you want to keep that arm you remove it from my body. Now!"

"Whoa cool it, saucy boy! Come on baby your pretty fine!"

A few other men started coming out the alleyway and moving closer to Enzan. The first man slowly started moving towards the alley, Enzan still in arms.

"I said let go!"

He spun out of the grip of the drunken man only to be caught in a vice grip by two other men. This soon involved the wall.

"Lookey here, little boy, I'm the big boss here and what I say goes."

The older male grabbed Enzan's face forcing him to look at him while he spoke. Enzan struggled against the hands only to be met with a harsh slap to the face.

"If you value your life,". He leaned into his ear and whispered, "You better behave."

He pulled back and looked at the boys face, he was in shock, he had never had anyone command him like that.  
"Go ahead boys."

Two others came out of the alley making the total amount of men 5. Enzan started to shake and fear struck through his small frame. It hit him what was going to happen to him, why didn't he have his PET. Why did he need to leave it for a check-up!

"Get off of me, stop it!"

He kicked his legs around but he just got slammed into the ground, hard, he tasted a metallic substance in his mouth. Two pinned him down while the leader grabbed his face and pulled his up to him. He thrust their lips together into a forced kiss. Enzan tried to scream but only let the intruder insert his tongue deep into his moist cavern. Enzan then had the brilliant idea to bite down on his pink muscle. What came next made him wish it was a slap to the face. A scream ripped from his throat as a searing pain erupted from his back.

"You son of a bitch! You think that was such a bright idea! Or would you rather I move down further."

A hand reached around his waist and grabbed his backside. He felt the pain in his back return as he felt something slide out. He felt something cold and wet brush against his face.

"See this is my little friend. I've had this little beauty since I was 10, and she still works just fine. But you got her blade filthy with your blood, clean it. But I don't suggest bitting this."

He pushed the knife blade to Enzan's swollen lips forcing it between his lips. Enzan used his tongue to carefully clean down the blade before it was quickly yanked from his mouth, cause his tongue to split and lips to bleed.

"Now was that so hard to do?"

The small boy looked up at the man, his mouth was dripping with blood. His face was starting to form a dark purple mark. His eyes were glossing over, trying to hold back tears. The other men stood him up and started to go through his clothing, searching for whatever they could sell. Enzan thought about struggling until he heard the familiar click of a safety being unlocked. Fear took him over, this felt all too familiar.

"So boys, who wants to play with him first? Any volunteers?"

One man stepped to face Enzan an evil grin crossed his face. He pulled out a knife and cut open the front of Enzan's shirt. The knife also managed to snag some of his skin.

"Wow look at his skin, so soft and smooth...Wait what is this? Oh poor baby, looks like you have some scars, I hope to add to them."  
He tore the rest of the shirt off his small body. He hissed as cold air hit him and made him shiver. The grinning male reached his hands towards the thin frame of the boy. He rubbed his hands up and down the small chest making sure to graze over the rising pink nubs. A gasped slipped past Enzan's lips.

He turned his head to the side only to be met by a pair of cold lips. A hand gripped the back of his head in order to hold him still. He felt another set of hands grab his wrist and pull something tight around them. His arms were finally dropped from his captors hold. Enzan tried to move his arms in defense but they were bound together, unable to pull far apart. His thoughts changed as he felt two pairs if lips cover both his nipples. He shoved his head against the wall, still locked in a deep kiss.

"For someone who was fighting so hard earlier you seem pretty mellow now. I think you're having a fun time"

The leader smiled and reached down for Enzan's pants. Enzan's eyes widen as he felt himself being lifted into the air. He decided that fighting was his last resort, no matter what pain he might face, he had to try.

He bit down on the invading mouth, punched both men on his chest, and kicked the people lifting him. He fell to the ground and hurried to stand up, only to feel the pain in his back reemerge. He fought against it and tried to run off. Too bad he forgot about the gun pointed to his body.

*Bang*

Enzan froze and fell to the ground, screaming.

"Now you little bastard, you better stop trying to get away or next time I won't just hit your leg. Now you better not hurt any of us or else. Cause trust me, we'll play with you breathing or not."

At that moment a car rolled down the street parked in front of the alley. Enzan put his head up in hope that this car would help him. A man stepped out and walked towards the alley.

"Damn it boys! You were supposed to keep him alive!"

"Boss, we did keep him alive trust me, just beat him up a little."

The new man reached down and picked up the small boy. He pulled out a syringe and pushed it into his arm. The last things he remembers was being throw into the back of the van. Along with the 5 men from earlier.  
This was just not his day.

••• A Few Hours Later•••

Slowly feeling started to return into the young Enzan's body. Cautiously he opened his eyes to survey his new location. He noticed it was dark, so since was not an option. He pulled at his arms only to find them chained to a wall. In his mouth rested some sort of ball gag, plus some cloth shoved behind it. Also a feeling of cloth was over his eyes,

'That would explain the lack of vision.' He thought

Though his final observation was one that concerned him, he was naked.

"I already told you, I'm not going to pay you! You broke your end of the deal!"

"I got you the boy didn't I? Well I think you owe me that much, if not I'll just take him back and sell him off. I'm sure there are many people who want to sleep with the VP of IPC! Trust me I'd pay for that!"

"Fine, but only 3/4, if you want the other 1/4, I need that!."

Enzan recognized the one voice to be the leader of the thugs that attacked him. The other was a mystery, but not for long. He heard footsteps coming closer to him.  
'Maybe if I pretend to be asleep, he might leave.'

He felt the ball gag being taken out of his mouth, the cloth soon followed too. He felt saliva drip out of his mouth, he didn't notice he wasn't swallowing. He felt a hand grip his jaw and force it upwards. Enzan felt there was nothing to loss by talking.

"Where am I?"

"That would ruin the fun now wouldn't it."

The man started to stroke his hair in a loving way. Almost how an animal would be touched. Enzan tried to pull out of the touch but he couldn't do it. He felt the room around him starting to move.

"Don't worry, we're just in a car, happy I told you where we are."

Enzan felt his face be lifted up and pushed into a light kiss. For some reason it felt good, like a devilish sin.

'What the hell is with everyone kissing me!'

Enzan didn't fight he started to feel really good, without noticing, he started to kiss back. His lips met up with his captors.

"Like that, I bet you do, drugs tend to do that. I guess they aren't quite out of your system yet."

He started to slowly rub Enzan's back as he moved him to his lap. Enzan felt something around underneath his body. It turned him on even more. They kissed deeper and the man slipped his tongue past Enzan's lips.

'I need to stop, this isn't right but it feels so good!'

Enzan was trying to fight off the drugs but even after a few hours, they were still strong. Without drugs he would have killed the man. He flinched as he felt hands rub across his pale chest. He jolted up when his small nipple was pinched hard. The small nub turned bright red like a cherry. His back arched towards the man's touches, he moaned into the kiss.

One hand started to go very far south. Finally Enzan's head started to clear up and he felt strength returning. He had to break free.

"Let go of me, pervert! Stop it, I don't want this!"

"Well guess our fun time is over. Don't worry honey, we'll be at your new home soon enough. Just go back to sleep."

He felt a sharp pain in his arm then everything faded to black.

'No, please...not again.'

He felt a single tear slip down his face.

•••At Sci-Lab the Next Day•••

"Good morning everyone!"

The young brunette happily hopped into Sci-Lab and greeted his fellow workers. He had a big smile on his face, there was never a calm moment in his life.

"Good morning Netto. How was your night?"

"Pretty good, slept well and woke up in time."

The man whom waved Netto off last night was handing back his PET.

"Rockman! I missed you so much buddy! Thanks Meijin-san!"

"No need for...whatever. Where's Enzan I still have Blues?"

He held up the red PET similar to the one Netto is holding.

"What! He's always here before me. He never called me last night! He.. He's, where is here?"

"Calm down, there has to be a good reason ok. Blues, did Enzan have any reason not to go home?"

"Yes.". The red clad navi nodded his head.

"Why?". Meijin kept up his questions.

"Well two nights ago Enzan swore he would never come home again, he never said why. I decided not to push it."

"I'm going to call his house, Netto, just calm down."

"Hello...This is Meijin from Sci-Lab speaking...Hello Ijuin-sama, I'm wondering if your son came home last night...He didn't...We were thinking he might be missing...ok, goodbye sir."

"What did he say?"

Netto was jumping up and down.

"He said, 'No he didn't come home.'. When I told him about the possibility of Enzan missing, he said, 'Good riddance to that son of a bitch child. I hope he gets killed. I

disowned that brat for a reason, he will never live here again.' That was his exact words"

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes

"How could his own father say that too him!"

Netto starting crying after he heard that, hd dashed out of the room to the outside.

"How, just how can someone want that for their child. I don't get it."

Netto was curled up next to the wall, reality was finally reaching him. Enzan is probably missing and his dad doesn't care.

And what was worse, he may never get to tell Enzan how he felt about him.


	2. Home?

Taken:Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy please R&R. I really want to know what you think I can fix. Enjoy :3

Enzan opened his eyes after what seemed like an eternity. The cloth was taken off from his eyes. He examined the room around him, it was an exact replica of his room! He noticed he could move freely and was now wearing clothing. His clothing was a thin sheer black tank top. He had blue shorts that ended at his knees. He had on black socks held up by garters. Around his neck was a velvet black bow. On his head was a small black top hat. Enzan felt like a little doll.

He walked over to the window to see if he really was just at his house as a sick joke. He stood up to move off his bed but just feel face first down.

'Damn, I forgot.'

"Better be careful, remember you are still hurt baby."

The man from the other day walked over and picked Enzan up. He placed him back onto the bed gently, kissing his forehead.

"Oh honey, you feel hot. I think you have a fever. Guards, get him some medicine and anything to make him feel better."

Enzan saw the men from the alley walk in. They had a cup of water and some pills. Both were handed to him. Enzan shakily took the two cups and swallowed all the pills at once. The men bowed and left the room, leaving Enzan with the man.

"Who are you?"

"My name is not important, but you can call me Papa."

"Where am I?"

"Your room, where else, you silly goose. Now no more questions, we can talk later, right now you need to clean your wounds. Lift up your shirt then remove your garters and pull up your pants."

Enzan remembered now, that gang attacked him, damn it hurt! Enzan looked at the man angrily but felt his wounds were of more importance than his pride. Slowly, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it around his shoulders.

His back had a deep cut just above his lower back. 'Papa' pulled at some antiseptic spray and put a generous amount on his back.

Enzan didn't want to yell so he bit his tongue, forgetting about his gash.

"Sweetie, careful, you got really hurt, those mean men should have been more careful. Your my little doll, your mine to play with."

He finished cleaning his back and applying a band aid. The garter was removed from his right leg and his shorts were lifted. He rolled over to his stomach and waited for the pain. And came and went quickly, not as bad as his back. He felt the garter snap back on and shorts pulled down to normal level.

'Papa' picked him up and set him on his lap, rocking him back and forth. A hand rubbed his head in a comforting way.

"Now, since we're here I need to cover a few house rules. Firstly, you need to behave, since you will have guest coming over. Second, you can only do things on certain days. Sunday and Wednesday are one meal days. Tuesday and Saturday are liquid only days. Thirdly, you can use the restroom anytime, but no drinking from the sink. Fourthly, you will listen to everything I say or else punishment will result. Finally, any broken rules will be a punishment all depending on what you did. Do you understand?"

Enzan nodded his head slowly taking in everything he said.

"Good. Since today is Friday, you don't get to eat or drink. Call if you need anything you have guards outside so don't walk off. Tell me if you want anything I will get it for you."

'Papa' was about to leave when a hand grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait, there is something, can you get me my PET..."

Enzan looked up sweetly hoping he'd get a yes.

"...If that is what you want, I'll get it though it make take a while."

"Thank you...Papa."

•••At Sci-Lab A Two Days Later•••

At the labs many phone calls were being made mostly ones trying to locate Enzan. A tip hotline was not their best idea.

"Hello...where did you see him...I'm sorry that's not possible...No please listen...Please I mean..."

Meijin hung up the phone rubbing his temples, he knew a headache was coming his way. At the moment Netto came in.

"Meijin-san, there a is man here, he said that he has a tip he would personally like to deliver."

The older male nodded and walked out. At this point, everyone accepted Enzan was missing and could be in grave danger. Nobody yet found the alleyway which still had clothing from that night.

Netto turned around as he heard the doors open back up. A janitor walked into the room asking if he could clean, Netto nodded and left.

"Rockman, I just don't get it! How could Enzan just disappear like that, I mean he knows how to defend himself right?"

"He does but, he might be scared, remember he still is human."

"I know, I'm just trying to make sense of it all, do you think his dad might be involved?"  
Rockman shrugged his shoulders and sighed. He wants Netto to be happy again, this is hard to see everyday.

Netto moved onto the vending machine and got some water. He grabbed it and started to sip on it. As he did he turned and saw a janitor walk down the hall. He guessed they were done cleaning the room.

He walked back inside to notice, a spill they made was never cleaned.

"Rockman, call Meijin! Now!"

Rockman looked at Netto, confused at the sudden request.

"Why?"

"I think we were just robbed! Look Blues PET is gone!"

•••Later the Same Day•••

"Sir..."

"Come in Lance."

A man dressed in a green janitors outfit walked into the room carrying a small bag which he placed onto a large wooden desk.

"Thank you, that will be all."

The man bowed and left. The other man grabbed the bag removed the small object which he places into a box. The man pushed himself out of the chair and walked outside the room, box in hand. He went deep under his house to the basement.

"Knock knock."

"I'm decent."

The French doors to the room opened to show the young Ijuin lying in a bed. Today his dress was very casual, around his neck was a black choker with a bell attached. His shirt was a long sleeve red shirt, nothing special on it. The rest was covered by the quilt on the bed.

"Hello honey, how are you feeling today?"

"I feel the fine. I think I can walk soon." Enzan felt he better just listen and act sweet, or else.

"Great! Oh guess what, I brought you something, here."

A small box was taken from behind his back and placed in the little boys hands. Carefully the paper was removed from the box. Inside was a plain lidded box. He opened it and he did something not seen for a while, a smile was formed on his pale lips.

"My PET."

"Turn it on."

'Papa' sat down on the bed next to the boy, he grabbed his hair, caressing it in his hands.

"Blues" He gave a small smile that was barely noticeable.

"Enzan how are..." His sentence stopped as he looked up at the boy before him. The young boy's lips were bruised and swollen, cuts adored his soft lips. The right side of his face was covered in a large black and blue mark. His baby blue eye was closed and black as can be. A hand print was evident on his face from the first night.

"What's wrong Blues? Are you ok?"

The man holding Enzan asked venom in his tone.

"Nothing..."

The navi looked down and away trying to push the gruesome thought of his Op out of his mind. The two boys just sat there can chatted for a while, a smile never leaving Enzan's face. The man nested to him never left but kept bring Enzan closer to him. Soon Enzan was in his lap, a hand stroking his thighs.

"Enzan dear, I think you need to be going to bed, why don't you go get changed."

He nodded his head, he slowly stood up and walked into the closet, limping slightly.

"So, Blues was it, I ask you don't interfere Enzan and me, unless you want Enzan punished. Enzan has rules and you will learn to follow them too."

"Why do I have to listen to you and what did you do to Enzan!"

"I didn't do anything, he learns to listen, which is what you shall soon enough learn."

'He acts like this man is his father' though Blues.

"'Papa' I'm done".

Enzan walked out of his closet wearing a very revealing outfit. He had sheer white stockings which clearly showed his legs. Garter gripped and held up the stockings. He had no pants on whatsoever. His lower half was covered by a long off-white shirt. The sleeves were fit to his arms then opened up to be baggy. Around his neck was a gold collar.

"My little angel."

The man stood up off the bed causing the PET to fall to the ground, too bad Papa has just muted it. Enzan couldn't hear Blues yelling.

"Wow, you look stunning, why don't you come snuggle with Papa."

The man walked over and reached for Enzan but he pulled away. He backed into the wall.

"Get away, I want to be alone tonight!"

The man lugged forward and pressed him into the wall, knee between his legs. He leaned in close to his ear, "I don't recalling giving you a choice."

He threaded his fingers through the white tangled locks of the boy. He knotted the hair and pulled up his head. He gave him a firm slap to his face, hearing only his neck snap to the side. The younger male start to fight against his captors arms. He brought his knee to the others crouch and pushed hard.

Breaking free from the grip, he ran to the door, only to be face to face with the guards. He tried to run past them but got clothelined knocking him down to the ground. Enzan stay there stunned until his guy was met with a swift kick. His small body slammed into the wall, rattling his form.

Kick after kick met his shaken form, only stopping after there boss finally recovered from the impact. He walked over and rolled Enzan over, face up. He planted a firm foot on his ribs until a loud crack was heard followed by an ear piercing scream. The foot was then shoved to his neck, choking him.

"You bastard, you think that's funny!". Another kick. "See who's laughing now!". Another kick, then another, then they stopped.

He felt his body lift up over someone's shoulder. He looked around to see a large blood stain on the floor and wall. His clothing was now red no longer that pure white.

"Take him away, I don't want to see that bitch. Punish him for 3 days! Now!"  
The two men lifted the bleeding boy out into the hallway.

"Now Blues, do you see why we don't act out here, if you act out your little boy will take the fall. Good-night."

Out in the main room he was carried down a hallway. They ran into a dead end, but suddenly a wall was visible with chains hanging down. The two men worked against the fighting boy to hook in both arms. After he was secured they pull out a knife, which cause Enzan to pull away in painful memories. The men cut open his shirt and ripped off his sleeves, leaving deep red burns.

"Oh look, you naughty boy. No undies, how dirty, you little whore hehe."

The man put his foot between his legs and pushed up. Enzan tried to cry but a clothe gag was forced into his mouth. The rest of his clothing was left on in order to fill the sick minds of his captors. His legs were also chained together.

"Don't worry, it'll just keep getting better. Hope you're not afraid of the dark."

The men then hit a button and the wall spun around leaving Enzan to face a new problem, pure darkness.

'This moment I'll admit, I'm scared for my life.'

Review if you want to see more chapters please.


	3. Help

Taken Chapter 3

•••3 Days Later•••

The same men which had chained him up, had now come to free him. When they reached the boy, he looked terrible. He had scratches all over his body which had swelled up due to no treatment. His has was lazy to the side indicated he was currently unconscious. The men unhooked the chains and carried him back to his room. After carefully placing him down on his bed, one got an idea.

"Hey, he said he wanted the kid up right?"

The other nodded unaware of what was going to happen. The first man reached out and grasped the boy's left hand. He brought it to his mouth and planned a light kiss on finger then,

*Snap*

Sapphire eyes flew over and immediately glassed over. A firm hand was placed over his mouth, bruising his jaw.

"You better be quiet, your Papa is still sleeping."

The man laughed loudly as he watched the boy's face twist in pain.

"I guess you still don't get the concept kid, you're not getting free. Either it be from our grasp or this house."

Both men left the room and slammed the doors behind him leaving the pained boy alone.

'What happened? I don't remember anything...' He tried to reach across and grab his PET, but a strong pain in his ribs held him back. He kept trying and finally grabbed the device.

He lifted it up to his face and tried to awaken his sleeping navi.

"Blues" Enzan's voice was fairly soft either out of fear or trying to mask his pain.

"Enzan, how are you feeling this morning?"

The boy sat up but grabbed his ribs, they hurt like a bitch.

"What happened to you?" The navi knew his operator was hurt, his eyes never tempted tears.

Enzan looked down and away from his navi, focusing on his now swollen finger. Everything hurts so badly. He just wanted to feel safe again.

"They came in and broke my finger, it's nothing really."

"Enzan, what do you mean it's nothing! Your finger is broken, doesn't that concern you?"

The boy put his head down shielding his eyes. His lips quivering, trying to form words. For a while silence filled the room as the navi awaited his op's response.

"Blues, I think you should be concerned about something bigger than that. Think about where we are! I'm not concerned about my damn finger because..."

The boy couldn't even finish his statement, his voice got caught in his throat.

Blues stopped there, he finally noticed something in Enzan's eyes. They were in pain and shaking, violently.

This was true fear.

Enzan gripped his arms in strong self hug. His world was crashing down, he had no control over his life anymore.

Suddenly, Enzan stopped and wrapped the covers all around him, he sensed someone approaching.

The sound of a door opening drawing the blue orbs towards the sound. Papa slowly walked into the room dressed in a black business suit with black slacks. He held a briefcase in his hands; it swung as he approached Enzan. Enzan never even flinched, he was too scared of the punishment he could receive.

"Good morning baby doll, how are you feeling today? I suggest you get dressed, the clothing is already laying out in your closet."

Slowly the nude boy pulled out from under the covers and staggered to the closet. He went in and shut the door behind him. A few minutes later the boy strode out still nude holding up a small piece of leather.

"What is this?" Enzan face went deep red, he already knew what it was.

The young boy sat on the bed and handed Papa his outfit. The older man grabbed Enzan harshly and took his arms and slipped them into gloves. The gloves zipped together, binding them together.

The man walked into the closet grabbing the rest. The same procedure was done to his legs, binding them together. A ring gag was placed on Enzan's pale lips, forcing them open. A chain was attached to the gloves then to the legs, connecting them. Enzan's back was forced to form a grotesque C shape. A dog collar was put onto his neck with a chain linked leash attaching to his bed. A leather pair of underwear was snapped on by belts. Suspenders made of belts reached from the top of the undergarments over his shoulder and back around. Same down to the other side. The belts rubbed over his nipples anytime he moved.

Papa stepped back and smiled.

"Now there is a way to escape from this, and that's your job while I'm gone. Oh I almost forgot."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out two egg shaped objects. He placed each on a nipple, tapping them down, and turned them on. Vibrations shot through the young body. He tried to move around to escape but he only felt his underwear slip off.

"One last toy then I'll be gone."

He took out a long tube shaped object and put it into his ass. Enzan shot up and twisted around. His eyes watered and he moaned lightly. Painfully memories arose and started to flail but he was stuck.

"Now you're perfect. Let me just set up my camera, I want to see this."

He back up and set up a tripod facing the young boy. A button was pushed and the man left.

"Have fun baby!"

Enzan was left struggling on his bed but every movement brought more feeling to his body. He had spit running out of his mouth, his tongue hanging loosely around.

'Please...Not this again'

••• Hikari House•••

"What do you mean Enzan is missing?"

A young blonde haired girl yelled, her pigtails flying up as she spoke.

"Yaito calm down, I'm sure Netto doesn't want to hear this right now. It's hard to imagine but guess there's not much we can do now."

A girl with pink hair spoke, calmly putting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Meiru's right, we just have to help in anyway we can."

A large boy with a Mohawk stated, nodding his head.

"Thanks Dekao, same to you girls. I'm just trying to help in anyway I can. But Papa sent me home because he felt I was stressing too much over this."

The brunette was sitting in his bed surrounded by his friends. They knew it was hard for him, they all know how he felt about the young Ijuin. They felt they had to comfort the boy. All their heads turned as they heard a knock at the Hikari's front door.

Netto hopped off his bed and ran to the door. He was praying it was some good news, but that was skeptical. His friends slowly walked behind him, hopping for good news as well.

Netto opened the door and a small smile formed on his lips.

"Good evening Hikari."

"Hey, Laika!"

•••Later That Night•••

The door slowly opened into the young boys room. The body on the bed was the same as it was earlier that day. His body shaking from the position he was forced into. His tongue was completely dry, it felt like sand paper. There was a puddle of drool near his body. Papa had a wicked grin on his face as he shut off the camera.

"Aww poor baby, it seems you never got out. Oh well, guess Papa is just going to need to help you. Now tell me what you want?"

Papa leaned over and removed the gag.

"Say it."

Enzan was quiet for a moment as his tongue gained what little wetness he could manage. In his mind, he was battling as to what to do, 'Be ashamed and free or pride-full and stuck...What do I have to lose.'

"I want Papa to...take off my clothing."

He leaned into his ear and whispered, "Good idea."

The man slowly removed the belts that were over his body, dropping them on the bed. Next was the chains on his collar and limbs. Slowly Papa unzipped the sleeves releasing the small arms, same for his legs. The underwear was removed and thrown to the side. Enzan's member was stiff from the vibrations he felt all day.

The elder scanned his eyes over the body of his prey. His chest was covered with broken skin and bruises, it was still evident his rib was broken. His arms and legs were red and swollen from the bindings and the cuffs from earlier that week. His nipples were also red matching his blushing cheeks. Enzan leaned down onto Papa's lap and whined, "Please, Papa, remove the other things, they hurt."

"Since you asked so nicely, I guess I have to. Turn around."

The boy quickly nodded and turned around, his ass facing his captor. The man slowly rubbed the round lumps of flesh on his backside. His fingers crept between the soft mounds, digging to get a grip on the toy. Enzan moved his hips around uncomfortably, waiting for it to be removed. Slowly but surly the toy was taken out and throw aside.

"Your skin is so beautiful. I could just eat you up, but that's for another day."

The tape was quickly torn from his chest, leaving red patches as a remembrance. The egg shaped objects fell to the bed and continued to vibrate quickly. Enzan fell into the arms of his Papa, moaning lightly as the world slowly stopped spinning. Enzan tried to drift into sleep which he longed hoped for but, a sudden feeling snapped his eyes open.

Papa's hand was slowly stroking Enzan hardening shaft. Enzan moaned loudly as a new feeling of pleasure washed over his body. Enzan didn't want to but he knew he had to play along. Another hand reached over to pinch Enzan's tender nipples. The boy didn't last long, finally reaching his peak, he has an orgasm into the older hand. He let out a soft pant, he had wanted that release all day. The hands were slowly brought to the others mouth, licking them clean.

"You taste as sweet as you look. Remember, tomorrow you get to drink, be happy, you've behaved very well. Good night baby boy."

He kissed the boy and left him to rest after removing the toys and camera from the room.

"Blues..."

He tried to reach his PET but he kept missing the table.

"Enzan, just go to sleep, you're really tired."

The boy didn't argue and slumped down. He curled up in his blankets and fell into the deepest sleep he's had experienced in long time.

•••Sci-Lab The Next Day•••

"Meijin, I finished running all the blood test!"

"Doctor, calm down, what's the results of the test."

"The test showed AB negative...That's Enzan's blood type."

He put his head down almost giving a silent prayer that the DNA from the alley didn't match. Dr. Hikari just hoped Enzan ran away because he was pissed at his dad and didn't get roughed up. His PET beeped, the results.

"Meijin, the results are here...it's a match, that blood was Enzan's."

Both men were quiet for a moment, letting the news sink in. Meijin spoke up first.

"I guess I next step is to talk with that gang, Beest. They might be behind this or helping out."

At the moment, Netto walked into the room, accompanied by Laika, both noticed the gloomy faces. They didn't even need to ask about the results.

"So, do you think he's still alive?" Netto asked, his voice shaking.

"Judging by the blood at the alley, he should be alive, but we found gunshot residue mixed in with the blood. Enzan might have been shot and dragged off, we don't know."

Meijin finished then walked out the room rubbing his head, clearly he was worried. Dr. Hikari remained looking at the two boys, he knew how much both cared about the boy, even though it was not always obvious.

"Papa, what can Laika and I do?"

"For now, nothing, we don't know if Net Agents are being targeted or not. The last thing we need is more missing Net Agents. Please both of you go home. You can start asking on the net but nothing more. Okay?"

The Doctor looked at both with a stern face making sure they understood. Both nodded and left for home.

•••

The brunette and teal-haired man were slowly making their way back to the Hikari residence. Netto couldn't hold it back any longer, he started crying. At first it was quiet but escalated to loud sniffles. Laika turned his head and placed a delicate hand on the crying teens shoulder.

"Netto, there's no reason to cry, Enzan is a big boy, he can fight. I don't think he'd want to see you crying like this for him."

The elder of the two stopped and looked Netto in the eyes during his speech. Netto wiped his nose trying to stop. It only got worse. He latched onto Laika and cried into his jacket. The solider was in shock at the sudden action but didn't deny it. He returned the awkward hug and patted the boys back.

"Laika, I'm scared I'm never going to see Enzan again! I don't want him hurt, he doesn't deserve that! He just does what he's told, he's a good person! I don't get why...why it happened to him! Why not me!"

"Netto, think what would happen if you were in his shoes. I bet I'd be having the same conversation with him about this exact same subject. Either way someone is hurt, but you have to be strong, for Enzan. Now let's get home, it's starting to rain."

Netto looked up and rain started to fall down. His face was streaked with a mixture of rain and tears.

"...You're right, I've got to be strong for him. I won't give up, because I know we'll find him. I just know it!"

•••The Next Day•••

Enzan's blue eyes slowly opened and saw something he has been longing for, water. He quickly threw the covers back and charged over to the water. Blues woke up from his standby to see Enzan happily drinking the water down. Blues got distracted though by the change in his operator. His skin was still as pale and fragile as usual by was now adorned with black marks, covering his whole back.

His legs and arms seemed to also be reducing in size. His ribs were starting to poke out more than usual. Enzan turned around to face his PET, his face was growing slightly thin. Though nothing is seriously in danger yet, Blues could tell how hard this was on the small boy.

"Blues, is everything ok?"

Blues quickly brought his thoughts back to the real world

"It's nothing, Enzan just don't drink too fast, you'll get sick."

"Sorry Blues, I'm just so thirsty."

Both bodies froze, a knock was heard on the door, then the door opened.

"Hello my dear."

Papa strolled over to the boy and lifted him up, placing the boys chin on his shoulder. His hands wrapped around his waist and one under his ass. A mew escaped Enzan's withering lips as he was touched by the elder male soft touch.

The man placed him in front of the closet, "Put some clothing on honey, you need to look presentable."

Enzan looked up with wide eyes, and nodded. He slipped quickly into the other room and returned just as fast. He wore a pair of lacy panties, thought it was obvious they were for a girl. Over top was a feathery teddy that reached to the top of his panties. Enzan was blushing and biting his tongue, trying not to start shouting fowl things.

'I swear, I'm going to kill this man.'

Papa reached down and grabbed his frail hand, he gave it a light squeeze.

"You need to be on your best behavior today. Also, act like a cute innocent angel, and I promise you'll get a reward tomorrow."

He pinched his cheek and walked him out the door of the room. They walked past the dark walls of Enzsn's 'torture hall.' Enzan was scared he was taken back to the wall. Though, they passed by and went up the steps. He opened the door to the upstairs, Enzan was taking in everything he could. They appeared to be in an open family room. There were two couches, one had a man sitting on it.

The man was much larger than Papa, he was both taller and fatter. The man stood up and greeted Papa, he gave a smirk to Enzan who hid behind Papa's legs. The big man looked to be about 6'2" and weighted about 350 lbs. His skin was greasy and he smelled like cigarettes. He was wearing a business suit like the ones Papa wore. He leaned over and ruffled Enzan's hair, making him back away.

"He's such a good little boy. You've raised him well Vincent."

The fat male smiled and sat back down on the couch.

'So his name is Vincent...Good to know.'

Papa, now know as Vincent, dragged Enzan to the couch opposite of the other man.

"I haven't had him too long, but he had prior training before me, Michael."

Vincent grabbed Enzan and pulled him onto his lap, he forced him to stratle his legs. Enzan's legs spread and his panties pulled up, Michael smiled widely at the view. Vincent took a strand of Enzan's hair and played with it between his fingers.

"So, when can we start?"

Michael asked, standing up smiling.

"Come with me."

Vincent stood up with Enzan and pulled him down the hall. They reached a door at the end if the hall. The door was opened and made Enzan cringe even more, not even trying to act innocent anymore. Vincent pushed Enzan into the room while Michael followed in hot pursuit. The door slammed shut behind the men.

"How fun boys."

Said the voice from behind the door.

"So Enzan, why don't you come over and give Mikey a sexy lap dance?"

'He can't be serious, can he?'

•••

Please leave a comment, it makes me happy :)

~Je-Ne~


	4. Pain

I hope you guys are enjoying this story. And before anyone ask, I love Enzan, I just feel like picking on him. I'm nicer to him in my other story.

Without further ado, here's the story!

Recap:

"So Enzan, why don't you come over and give Mikey a sexy lap dance?"

'He can't be serious, can he?'

•••

Enzan looked forward at the man with rage. There was no way he would do such a foul thing to another person. Enzan crept back into the door trying to open it back up. Vincent pushed on the door knocking Enzan backwards.

"Now, now I know this is your first time but," He leaned in lips resting on Enzan's ear, "If you fight, a strong punishment will follow, okay?"

Enzan looked at Vincent then the man in the bed, he thought over his choices, then nodded at Vincent. He turned around and paced over to the bed swinging his hips to his own rhythm. Mike put his hand up and waved, dismissing Vincent from the room.

'Either dance on a fat man's lap or be punished...I'll dance.' Enzan thought climbing into the man's wide lap. Enzan slowly spread his legs so his shins rested of the bed while his thighs were around the legs of the man.

He sat there for a while thinking, 'I have no idea what to do...Damn I don't want a punishment but I'm lost.'. Mike grabbed Enzan's hips and ground them against his, trying to give direction as to what he should do. Enzan got the hang of it and sensually started to push up off his legs and put his weight on his shins.

He started grinding his hips against the other sluggishly, hoping he was correct. Next he moved his body first pushing his chest into the others than rolling his body. He felt satisfied as the man was drooling over him. Enzan quickly flipped himself over, back to the client and rolled his eyes. 'Dirty pervert.' He stood up more and shock his hips in front of Mike's greedy eyes. He continued a pattern of grinding, shaking, and turning until he came down on the elder's lap and felt a hard spot. 'Damn this guy got a freaking boner from watching me.'

Mike reached for Enzan and gripped him by his shoulder, he pulled the boy into a kiss. Enzan was shocked and reacted without thinking. He brought his hand up and slapped the man as hard as he could on his fat face.

The sound echoed in the room. Mike was stunned but he recovered fast than Enzan, he took Enzan's wrist and held it until he heard a satisfying snap. The boy tried to pull away but to no success. He was quickly thrown unto the bed handcuffs put around his wrist and then looped through the bed so he couldn't move.

"You little bastard! You dare think that you can do that to me. Oh ho ho I think not, and now you're going to pay."

Mike lifted his hand up and backhanded Enzan multiple sides, and harder then Enzan hit. Enzan felt tears welling up in his eyes but he refused to let then out.

He tried to get out and kick the man but, he just pulled himself over and put his body weight on him. After a few minutes of slapping, Enzan felt blood in his mouth. He had to cough which was another bad idea, it went all over Mike's face. A pair of hands grabbed the exposed throat and squeezed.

"You happy? You happy! I do what I want, NOT what you want. You're my little slut!" He spat onto the gasping boy below him. "Maybe you're not trained as well as I thought." Mike let go of Enzan's neck and got off the bed.

"Vincent! I'm done with him and I want a refund!"

The man was leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. Enzan sat up and just looked at the door, 'I'm in so much trouble...'

•••At The Hikari House•••

"Laika, thanks for staying here with me. It really means a lot."

Both makes were resting on the couch in the Hikari family living room. The TV screen flashed as a mindless show was playing, neither boys really cared.

"Of course I'm going to stay. It's hard on both of us. I just know he'll be ok don't worry so much.". Laika brought his hand up and stroked Netto's head softly in a motherly touch.

*Ring Ring*

Both boys pulled up and Netto reached for the PET.

"Hello...Hey Dad, what's up?...What?...Right now, but you just sent us home!...Ok, bye."

Laika looked up at Netto with a questioning look. "What did your dad need?"

"He wants us down at Sci-Lab ASAP. They found something about Enzan."

Laika shot up and paced over to Netto, "Then I guess we should be going then."

•••At Sci-Lab•••

Both boys walked into the main lab area of Sci-Lab, where Dr. Hikari was talking with Meijin. "Boys, we are afraid we have a lead. We think NetSavers are being targeted."

"What!"

Both were in shock in what they heard.

"I'm sorry but it's the only lead we have. It's better to be safe then sorry. There is an extra room set up for you boys. You have to stay at Sci-Lab unless you are with a chaperone. Do you understand!"

They nodded there heads. They were quiet until Laika spoke up, "Is that everything that you need us for?" The doctor shock his head, "I'm sorry but I have some news about Enzan. We now have another investigation we have to look into."

Meijin pulled out a folder and handed it to the boys. The name said 'Ijuin, Enzan'. They opened it and showed a stack of photos. They also were accompanied by notes from doctors, this was clearly Enzan's medical record.

Laika started flipping through the pictures. "Sir, I don't understand, these are injuries he was treated for here at Sci-Lab."

"If only it was that simple, Laika. Look at the back of the pile."

He took off a stack of the pictures, setting them carefully on the table next to him. Laika stopped and stared all the color draining from his face. Netto tried to look and see what Laika saw, he stood up on his toes to see. Netto's colored drained from his face, when he saw the pictures. He slowly got down to flat foot level then backed down and sat down.

"What happened to him! How did that all happen."

"We found these files at the Ijuin mansion. We never learned about these because Enzan has a private doctor that doesn't report these things. Sadly we think Enzan has been abused." Netto started pacing around the room, trying to wrap his head around the whole situation.

"Why didn't he tell us!" Netto slammed his fist into the wall. His knuckles started to turn red.

Laika reached over and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, he spoke in a soft voice, "Netto, think about it, Enzan would find it weak that he got hurt do badly. I bet he felt he could fix it himself. It's his own battle not ours."

(Authors Note: I wanted to say, I know child abuse is a serious matter and I don't intend to insult anyone. I just need to get the story flowing. Thanks)

Netto stopped and lowered his head in defeat. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head.

"So dad, why did you tell us?"

"We you see we have the photos but nobody wrote how they were made, age of Enzan, and who made them. Since you two are bound here, I guess you could study these and figure something out. I mean if it won't be too much on you guys, it's hard to see a friend like that."

"No, dad! I want to help Enzan, he deserves justice. I'll do it, you up for it Laika."

Laika nodded and picked up the pictures he set down earlier. He sat down next to Netto, grabbing a pen and paper for notes. The first picture showed a large welt that covered a small pale arm. Enzan's face was not present but it was evident that he was quite young. His arm looked like it was crushed in one spot, but smaller bruises littered his body. Laika wrote down on his pad under a column labeled 'possible reasons'.

Netto had a picture in his head of Enzan's face, who was very young, no more than 5 years old. His right eye was swollen shut. His lips and face were adorned with many cuts varying in lengths and depth. His visible eye were red and puffy, like he had been crying hard. Netto tried thinking but he drew a blank and flipped the picture over. His eyes went wide when he saw a note on the back that was labeled 'car accident'. A few pictures after that were also labeled the same thing.

"Laika, look on the back of the pictures, mine had writing on it."

Laika raised his eyebrow and flipped it over revealing a note, 'Door'. "What does this even mean...Door?"

Netto leaned over and looked at the picture. "I think his arm got caught in a door, you know like when you slam a door. Maybe he stuck his arm in and them someone closed it."

"Maybe, but I really don't think it was an accident. I think someone did all this to him, he's way to careful for so many accidents."

"Then I guess we have a long road ahead of us, but it's all for Enzan."

•••

"Son of a bitch! You said he would behave! He slapped me, you owe me big time! He better be under control when I come back!"

After that a loud door slam echoed in the house, then another slam of the bedroom door, revealing Vincent. He paced over to Enzan and gripped his chin tightly, leaving deep cuts from his nails.

"I thought I told you to behave! You cost me a lot of money, that is not the reputation you want. You are going to pay dearly for it."

Enzan pulled against the handcuffs trying to escape but only cut his wrist deeper. Vincent moved and applied his full body weight on top of Enzan. He pulled out his knife and cut open the skimpy clothing that covered Enzan's body. The knife slipped and cut deeply on Enzan pale stomach, creating a gash from the bottom on his ribs to his navel. Once all the articles were removed a swift punch was given to his recovering ribs. A small yelp escaped Enzan's lips but was stopped as the knife was placed in his mouth.

"If I dare hear your sad little voice, I will cut out your pink helpless tongue and force it down your throat!"

Enzan quickly nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, holding back tears.

"I don't think you realize what position you are in little boy...I'll make sure you learn before your next client."

The man hunched over the boy and started to stroke his face after removing the knife from his mouth. He threw the knife to the nightstand and just stared at the figure below him, smirking in anticipation. Vincent punched the helpless boy's face, his eye quickly swelled shut. A hiss escaped the boy's lips but was muted as duct tape was firmly placed over his mouth.

"Enzan, do you know how beautiful you look? My precious little boy."

Vincent stroked the boy's face; then trailed down his chest, stopping at his ribs. Vincent gazed at the scabbing cut.

"Sweetie, did that mean man from earlier cut you up? I'll have to have a talk with him soon."

Enzan looked lost as the man continued to softly touch him, compared to the rough treatment from earlier.

"Let me go get something to treat those cuts."

Vincent stood up and left for the other room. Enzan quickly lifted himself up enough to remove the duct tape from his mouth. He turned around, ignoring the pain, and tried to reach for the forgotten knife on the nightstand.

'Come on-just a bit more...Got it!'

Between his toes the stood the knife, blade side up. Slowly he brought it up to his arms and into his hands. He struggled when he heard a click. His hand dropped from the cuff. Smiling at his small victory, he transferred the knife to the free hand as he dug it into the cuff.

"What are you?"

Vincent stood in the doorway holding bandages and spray. He angrily marched over to the boy but a knife was pointed towards him.

"Stay back...Get away from me!"

"You think YOU can order ME around! Put down that damned knife-"

"No! I said stay back or else, I WILL kill you!"

Enzan pointed the knife to the man's body, his hand shaking.

Vincent chuckled, his put his hands up as if under arrest.

"I'll play your little game, but I see how you're shaking."

He stepped forward smiling. Enzan's knuckles started to turn white from his death grip.

"Shut the hell up! Get away from me, quit moving!" His voice shook.

Another step

"Enzan, you can't stop me. I'm stronger, faster, and better equip."

His hand pulled out a gun.

"Pull down your knife, you can stop me with that." Enzan didn't flinch, only smiled.

"You won't kill me. Because I've caught onto your game. I should just be your sex toy, but I'm the object of your affection. You love me and won't dare kill me. I remember who you are! Vincent Manchester, ex-IPC employee! You got fired for...My mother told be about you!"

Enzan stopped for a minute catching his breath.

"She told me about you! At an IPC banquet, you grabbed her and my-Shuuseki had you thrown out. I was scared that day, I knew I recognized you! You have a history, they will find me and you'll go to jail!"

Enzan was breathing heavily, he was greatly worked up; his whole being shook. Vincent looked at Enzan wide eyed, but it slowly became a wicked smile.

"Well, you really are a bright child. Yes, I did work with your family. Your mother was...is a beautiful women. Even dead she will always be my love. You, remind me of her, her eyes, her hair, her soft facial features. You're an image of her. I love you, but I need you too. I'm low on money right now so I can sell a pretty boy like you. I need medicine, so you're the only hope I have."

Vincent was in front of Enzan, gun to his head. A knife to Vincent's chest.

"I don't want to shoot you, but I know some people wouldn't mind having sex with a dead body."

*Clank*

The knife fell to the ground, a hand was gripped on Enzan's wrist, bending it back. Enzan couldn't keep his head on straight until a loud snap was heard.

That brought him back to reality, a reality where his captor had control yet again. 'No! I'm this far, I have to fight.'

And with that thought Enzan kicked Vincent's chest as hard as he could. A loud crack filled the room. He tumbled over, dropping the gun.

"You're going to pay for that!"

Vincent collect his bearings and ran at the boy, slamming his head into the headboard.

The last words spoken by the boy came out as a soft whisper, "Save me." If only he knew those were his last for quite a long time.

•••

Did you like it? I don't think Enzan did, but he can't review, alas you can. Oh the powers people have these days with your new fangled machines...

~Je-Ne~


End file.
